1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to creating systems and methods for managing one or more repetitive activities.
2. Background Information
Software tools have been developed for managing certain activities, such as hiring an employee, filing a tax return, etc., that involve repetitive tasks. For example, TurboTax™ developed by Intuit, Inc., is a financial and tax-preparation tool designed to manage the various repetitive tasks associated with filing a tax return.
A software tool of this type provides one or more pre-designed templates for a particular activity (e.g., filing a tax return). A user interacts with the program by providing personal information that is specific to his situation. The software then processes the personal information and implements the activities in accordance with the user's needs. Software of this type has made performing such tasks faster and easier.